underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Andreas Tanis/Quotes
This page contains a list of Notable Quotes from Andreas Tanis in the Underworld series. ''Underworld: Evolution * "I knew it was you, Selene. The stench of Viktor's blood still lingers in your veins." * "You don't scare me, Selene." * "A gift, from a most persuasive client." * "I've done what's necessary to survive. My decision was made easy the day your precious Viktor betrayed me." * "You? Kill Viktor? No, I think not... Oh, unless you've learned the truth. Ah. So your eyes are finally open. Isn't it interesting how the truth is even harder to absorb than light? You know, I tried to stop him, of course. A travesty, committing such a horrible crime. And then turning you. That was too much to take. My protests are why he put me here." * "Some history is based on truth, and others on deception. Viktor was not the first of our kind, as you were led to believe. He was once human, the ruler of these lands. Marcus, he's the one. The source. The first true Vampire." * "Toward the end of his ruthless life, when the next breath meant more to Viktor than silver or gold, Marcus came with an offer, a reprieve from sickness and death. Immortality. And in return, Viktor was to use his army turned Immortal to help him." * "The very first Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed, created from Marcus's own flesh and blood: his twin brother, William. But these weren't the Lycans we know. Disgusting though your brethren may be, they, at least, are evolved. No, these were raging monsters, never able to take human form again. It was only these later generations that learned to channel their rage. And William's appetite for destruction and rampage was insatiable. He had to be stopped. And so once Viktor's army was turned, the legions of Vampires under his control tracked down and destroyed the animals, then captured William and locked him away. Viktor's prisoner for all time." * "The same reason that Viktor never conspired against Marcus: fear. He was warned that should Marcus ever be killed, all those in his bloodline would follow him to the grave." * "A clever deception, but one Viktor was hardly willing to put to the test. And so Marcus was protected at all costs." * "You should know. It's William's prison. The prison your father was commissioned to build." * "Your father knew too much. Or too much for Viktor to risk, especially when Lucian now had the key to William's cell." * "The only one still living who has seen its location. Oh, Viktor realized you'd be too young to remember explicitly, but Marcus knows that the memory, and therefore the exact location of William's prison, is hidden away in your blood." * "But I do know who could stop him. Perhaps I could arrange a meeting. In exchange for your discretion, of course." * "Go to Pier 17. Ask for Lorenz Macaro". [[Underworld: Evolution (novel)|''Underworld: Evolution novel]] * "The great Covens are led by those still loyal to Viktor. Marcus was never a true equal amongst the Elders. Viktor used his followers to undercut Marcus at every turn, ensuring his own primacy." * "I'm not taking the fall for that one. That was Kraven's doing, not mine." * "Just as well. I've spent enough time reading these past centuries." * "If I do survive, I'm going to bury myself so deep that no Vampire, Lycan, or Hybrid will ever find me again. My books will be my only companions." ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' * "Careful, Blacksmith, lest your eyes betray your secret." es:Andreas Tanis/Citas Category:Rise of the Lycans quotes Category:Evolution quotes Category:Quotes